At the present time in lighting establishments, the lamp shades on a lamp are held in place by a finial. However, it has been found that shoppers can too easily remove the finial and thus make the entire lamp product unsellable, or time and effort have to be devoted to replace the finial before the lamp can be sold.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective dome structure that is meant to be secured about the finial for the purpose of preventing theft of the finial.